iPrequel
by CeliseShipper
Summary: It's the prequel to iExplain. You can read that one first and then read this or read this one than that one. WHY WAS ICARLY CANCELED IN IEXPLAIN? WHY WAS CARLY CALLED A HYPOCRITE? answers :  rated K , but iExplain is rated T
1. iRead The Comments

**HEY I won't be able to update iLost My Motherly Mind until I get 30 reviews (two more people!) And i Know I promised this prequel. You will just understand why Carly was called a hypocrite and why iCarly had been canceled in iExplain. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Woah," said Carly, looking at the comments on .<br>Freddie and Sam rushed over. The tone in Carly's voice was not a good woah. It was anything but a good woah. It was a bad woah, a worried woah, a woah that meant that something really bad had happened. Sam looked at the comments. "Woah" she whispered. This again was not a good woah.  
>Freddie looked. "Woah". Another bad woah.<br>was full of bad comments. Comments from upset fans about Sam and Freddie dating. Seddie fans were even getting mad, saying that they needed to kiss on screen or something.  
>Both Creddie's and Seddie's were threatening to not watch iCarly if they didn't get what they wanted.<br>And there were over a million comments.

**seddieLOVR-they better breakup or icarly will be stupid and i won't watch it, only because i ned them to still hate each other! I need to be ahappy!**  
><strong>(102 fans like this)<strong>

**CREDDIE!-SAM will do no good to Freddie. If they continue to date i won't watch icarly anymore because when people who are meant to be don't date its stupid.**  
><strong>(531 fans like this)<strong>

**Creddieisamazing-if Sam and Freddie dn't break up im never watching iCarly agin (1,223 fans like this)**

**SEDDIEEEE-I'm seddie but they need to break up because I ned that love-hate! Break up or NO iCarly for me!**  
><strong>(233 fans like this)<strong>

Almost every single comment was like this. Carly was surprised even the seddiers were acting this way. It didn't matter to them if Sam and freddie were happy, it mattered if they were happy in the relationship.

By the looks of it, we would lose over a million viewers if Sam and Freddie kept on dating.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY i will probably do two more chapters to this. Remember review this story AND iLost My Motherly Mind!<strong>


	2. iHave to Break Up

Hey! It's the second chapter! And in case you didn't hear, my main account on the iCarly wikia (SeddieCherry) was hacked. What's messed up is that i was the only one hacked. I am better now, but I'm blocked for a day for safety. So without further ado, :D.

"We're gonna lose like a million viewers." Muttered Freddie.

Carly ran out of the room, and went downstairs. She was probably going to take one of her long showers, one that she would bring her chair into.

Sam looked at Freddie, "What are we going to do? If we continue dating-"

"Then we could lose a whole lot of viewers," Freddie answered.

"And we couldn't do that to Carly. She shouldn't suffer with the loss of the webshow just because we're dating."

"Yeah."

They both were deathly quiet. They both knew what needed to be done, for the show, and for Carly. But neither of them wanted to do it. They had put years of work and effort into iCarly, and if dating was going to bring that popularity down, it would make the most sense to break up, because iCarly had been with them for years, and they couldn't just get rid of it.

And Carly didn't deserve to lose iCarly.

"So, I guess we're breaking up?"

"Yeah."

"Last hug?"

Sam nodded. They held each other, not wanting to let go, but knowing they would have to, and would not be able to hold each other again. Sam sat her head on Freddie's shoulder, and said goodbye. Goodbye to their relationship, and knowing they were saving iCarl.

No matter the circumstances.

Cry. It's okay. I almost cried writing this...oh I'm so sensitive. it might seem OOC, but they're like breaking up when neither of them want to...give em a break! R and R! 


	3. iEnd the Show

**Last Chapter :D Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Carly Shay paced the iCarly studio. She felt betrayed, dishonored, angry, and a whole lot of other terrible feelings. All these feelings were directed toward her fans.<p>

She heard of Sam and Freddie's break up for the show, and although she tried to talk them out of it, they were adamant. They believed that it was best for the show.

And for her.

Carly hated the idea of them breaking up for her. Sam and Freddie always seemed so happy together, and Carly did not want to be the reason why they could not be happy together.

"It's for the show," they said.

Carly hadn't seen either of them since. She started to get worried, when she found out were both in their rooms. Doing what exactly.

"Sobbing," replied Mrs. Benson, about Freddie, "Because of you,"

Carly couldn't help that feel it was because of her. Maybe she shouldn't have acted so upset when she saw the comments, should of stayed there and put on a brave face instead of going to take a shower, which she always does when she gets nervous or upset.

The show started in ten minutes, and neither Sam or Freddie were going to be there to do it. Carly sighed.

"Gibby, take the camera."

She had thought about not doing the show, but her mind had crossed to neutral shippers and laid-back shippers that weren't that upset. They didn't deserve this.

"In five, four, three, two, one." Gibby said one, unlike Freddie.

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett looked at the computer. Should she watch iCarly? She felt bad for iCarly, having to host the show all by herself, but Sam could not bear to get out of bed at the moment. Just then a video chat request came up on her computer, right from-<p>

"Hey Freddie," she said, miserably. She noticed, that much like hers, his face was stained with tears. His eyes were also red.

"So your not doing iCarly tonight either?" he asked.

"I just can't." He nodded. He understood because he felt the same exact way.

They both put their hands up to the screen, pretending they could feel each other.

Sam heard some noise from back on Freddie's thing. "You watching iCarly?" she asked.

He nodded. She opened her own iCarly tab, and watched.

"And next on iCarly," Carly said, shakily, "We have, we have," Carly couldn't stand this anymore. "I can't take it!" she screamed. "Sam and Freddie are home in bed and and it is all your fault, she said screaming at the fans." She walked out. "Gibby, turn off the camera!"

* * *

><p>"Carly!" Freddie pounded on the Shay door, still in his pajamas. "Carly!"<p>

Sam came in running, down the hall. She was in her pajamas also. "Carly!" the both yelled.

Spencer opened the door. "He-yo." he said.

"Did you watch iCarly?" Sam asked, worried.

"No, I was giving Marvin a bath-"

Sam and Freddie ran up to Carly's room, and ran in. They found Carly by her computer.

"What the chiz happened?" asked Sam. "First you burst off camera, screaming, and next is just a blank white page saying iCarly will no longer be on air-"

"That is because," Carly said promptly, "I took it down."

* * *

><p>That's the end of iPrequel! If you want the rest of the story, read iExplain. :D. And for wikigoers, you may have seen my leave from the wiki. My brother will be now controlling Rex. I hope he was as good as I was. Read and Review! You guys are the one's that inspire me to do this!<p> 


End file.
